Boats and other vessels that travel on water may occasionally dock at a quay or other docking platform to load or unload cargo and/or passengers. When a vessel is berthing against another vessel or object, a marine fender may be used to prevent the boat or vessel from rubbing against the other object. By using a marine fender, the vessel may avoid damage that would be caused by constant rubbing or bumping into the quay or other object. Some marine fenders are fixed to a vessel or other object. Some marine fenders are removable. Removable marine fenders may be deployed when a vessel is approaching a berthing to avoid damage as described above. The removable marine fenders may be suspended from the side of the vessel using a rope. As used herein, the term rope includes any type of line used to suspend an object from or secure an object to a boat or other vessel.